


Apparating

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apparating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Harry apparates for the first time in his life.





	

From the first second he experienced it, Harry hated apparating. It felt like walls were pressing into him tight enough to bruise and hinder his air supply. When it was over, he didn’t move at first. The tightness was gone but he still felt echoes of it all over his body. He never wanted to go through that again. It felt too much like he was caged with no way to move and it reminded him too much of the Dursleys.

Draco noticed his stiff posture and gently addressed him.

Harry still didn’t move. Neither did he speak. He couldn’t tell Draco he didn’t like apparating and he never wanted to do it again. Every wizard of age knew how to apparate and most probably used it on a daily basis.

“Harry, what happened?” Draco asked gently and put his hand on Harry’s shoulder, taking care Harry saw him doing so.

Harry appreciated the care with which Draco treated him even though he was convinced he didn’t deserve it.

Draco then began to stroke Harry’s shoulder in long, slow movements to comfort him and Harry almost collapsed into his arms. After catching him, Draco coaxed Harry’s head to lie on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around him.

“I hate apparating,” Harry brought out. Like so often Draco’s arms around him gave him the courage to talk about what bothered him “It feels like I’ll come out bruised every time I do it. It makes me feel caged.”

Draco loosened his grip on him a little at that but Harry only wrapped himself tighter around Draco in response until Draco tightened his arms around him again.

The truth was, in Draco’s arms, Harry didn’t feel caged, no matter how tightly Draco held him. He felt safe and protected and _loved_ but never caged.

“It’s alright, Harry,” Draco assured him in a soothing voice that worked wonders calming Harry’s agitated state of mind. “We’ll find some other method of transport for you. If everything else fails, we’ll use our brooms to get everywhere or we’ll get Muggle driver’s licenses.”

“We?” Harry asked surprised.

“Of course we,” Draco said with a teasing grin. “I wouldn’t let you have all the fun alone.”


End file.
